


Where Danger Lurks

by asphaltcowgrrl



Series: 2019 August Rush Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl
Summary: Sam is attempting to prepare Dean for the upcoming case.  As per usual, Dean gets distracted and derails the conversation.





	Where Danger Lurks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb ass title, sorry. But I was at a loss for anything better. Haha.

“Are we ready,” Dean asked, stowing the last shotgun in its place in the trunk of the Impala. 

“Yeah,” Sam said with a short, sharp nod. “But Dean?”

“Sammy?”

“This is going to be dangerous,” he said. “More so than our usual cases.”

“Okay,” Dean said, slamming the trunk closed and focusing his gaze on his little brother. “On a scale of one to Australia, how dangerous are we talking?”

“One to what?” Sam shook his head. “Never mind. This house –”

“Australia, man,” Dean said, interrupting Sam. “Snakes, big ass spiders, crocodiles –”

“Jellyfish,” Sam said, unable to not interject his own bit of knowledge into the conversation.

“Huh? Jellyfish?” Dean waved a hand at Sam. “No, I’m talking really dangerous shit, Sammy. Spiders the size of your hand dangerous.”

“The box jellyfish’s venom is one of the most deadly on earth,” Sam said, calmly. “More dangerous than a crock, snake, or any spider.”

“Shit,” Dean muttered. “One more reason not to visit Australia.”

Sam laughed. “But there are koalas, Dean, you know you love koalas.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Dean admitted. “Fine, we can still go to Australia, but you won’t get me in the water.”

The corners of Sam’s mouth turned upwards.

“What?”

“Just picturing you in a pair of swim trunks with that white stuff lifeguards use on their cheeks to keep from getting sunburned…” Sam shrugged.

“It’s a good thing you’re my brother,” Dean said. “Because I’d really like to pop you in your face right now.”

Laughing, Sam climbed into his usual spot in the passenger’s seat. “Like that stopped you when we were younger.”

Dean whipped his head in his brother’s direction, ready to lay into him about protecting his little brother and teaching him to be a man. But the grin on Sammy’s face, despite the obvious danger they were about to ride into, made him think twice. Sam was joking. Who knew the kid had it in him?

“So, really,” Dean said, starting Baby and pulling onto the road. “How dangerous are we talking?”

“Not box jellyfish dangerous,” he said. “But maybe irritated stingray dangerous?”

“So, in other words, we don’t piss off whatever the hell it is we’re about to fight, we won’t get stung in the heart?”

Sam looked at Dean and smiled. “That’s pretty much it.”

“Well hell, I can handle that,” Dean said. “Bring it on.”


End file.
